


Lullaby For A Soldier.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For A Soldier.

Sam huffs happily into Lucifer's neck, a smile spreading across his lips and he tries to regulate his breathing. The sex had been phenomenal, and Sam had been nothing if not thoroughly satisfied and wiped out. However, tonight is a night when sleep will not take Sam quickly. It drags him along for hours, teasing him. The Fallen knows. He feels the tense lines that harden Sam from the wrinkles that crease his forehead to his toes that wiggle restlessly. He remembers Sam enjoying when he sang. It calmed him. So that's what he did.

" _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,"_  Lucifer strokes Sam's hair that had grown significantly since their last encounter. " _May you always rise over the rain."_  Sam's demeanor changes. He begins to become less sharp above the ex archangel. " _May the light from above, always lead you to love,"_  Lucifer's digits linger at the base where hair meets neck. " _May you stay in the arms, of the angels."_  Sam chuckles, his breathing beginning to steady. " _May you always be brave in the shadows,"_  Nimble fingers trace the outlines of wings along still sharp shoulder blades, that soften beneath his touch. " _'Till the sun shines upon you again."_  The hazel eyed man sighs, as if he were content. But he was still tense. He was fighting it. " _Hear this prayer in my heart,"_ There's a soft little noise Sam always makes when he's calming down from the aftershocks. " _And we'll ne'er be apart,"_  His tense back turns to goo under the blue eyed man's nimble fingers.  " _May you stay in the arms of the angels._ " Lucifer's other hand trails up Sam's defined arms, tracing the dips and curves of years worth of muscle tone. " _May you hear every song in the forest,"_  Stubble encased lips brush across Sam's upper ear and temple. " _And if ever you lose your own way,"_  The fingers on his back write him things. Soothing things he can't seem to distinguish. " _Hear my voice like a breeze,"_  Lucifer's voice drops slightly, softening, as if to imitate the Winchester's body language. " _Whisper soft through the trees,"_ Sam feels his blinks become slower, more sluggish and he yawns. " _May you stay in the arms of the angels_." A thumb worries along scars he knows better than anything on this Earth or the places beyond. " _May you grow up to stand as a man, love."_  Lucifer nuzzles Sam's head, pressing a kiss to his temple.  _"With the pride of your family and name..._ " The boy with the demon blood murmurs something that neither of them really comprehend.  _"When you lay down your head, or to rest in your bed,"_  Sam feels himself slipping into sleep, and before Lucifer even opens his mouth, he's asleep. _"May you stay in the arms of the angels."_  Lucifer continues to stroke Sam's hair, until he too, despite fighting with every fiber of his being, slips into a content sleep of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called 'Lullaby for a Soldier' sung by Maggie Siff


End file.
